A Tie of Fate
by MadamDove
Summary: Old memories of a friend Laura met as a child resurfaces, but she cannot remember his name, and has never seen his face. All she has as proof of that bygone friendship is a bracelet she made for the both of them. Will fate bring them together again? [Donatello, OC] [Michelangelo, OC]


**Author's Note**:

_Hello! Please to meet you all, the name is Madam Dove; and this, THIS, it my first ever fanfiction. To be completely honest, I would have never imagined me writing one in the first place. So then, what brought here? Well, one day, I was looking for a movie to watch on Netflix and came upon the 1990 TMNT live action movie. It had been years since I have watched it, and quite honestly, I have never watched the movie completely through (or if I have, it's been years). I grew curious over Raphael's character around April the first half in the movie, and even though (obviously) they don't get together or even imply interest, it still made me wish something did progress. _

_I am very well familiar with the TMNT universe, and have been a fan since I was a little girl; and I guess I can say that, my wish for the turtles to have happy endings, turned me back on to them. I had already read some fanfiction in the past, but for another show, so of course, I gave in to my need for more turtle romance stories and started benign reading multiple stories. Apparently, it was quite entertaining for my husband to experience my constant squealing and gasping. But, after reading AMAZING and WELL WRITTEN stories, I found myself inspired to write my own! So, yeah, here I am!_

_Again, this is my FIRST fanfiction, so please be nice! BUT, I do look forward to CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, as I seek to grow as a writer __ Hope you enjoy the read and look forward to the next part!_

**Disclaimer:**

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES WAS CREATED BY KEVIN EASTMAN AND PETER LAIRD AND IS PRODUCE BY MIRAGE STUDIOS. SO OBVIOUSLY, I DO NOT OWN THEM NOR DID I CREATE THEM. I DID CREATE AND DO OWN: LAURA, CEC, TIF**

**PRELUDE: The Beginning…**

"Someone down there?", asked the little five-year-old girl, looking down at the storm drain below her feet.

"…yes", responded a little voice, causing a slight echo from the down below, "Hi!"

"Hi! You sound like a kid!", the little girl exclaimed, "But, what are you doing down there? Kids can't be down there. It's not safe."

"I live down here! And I'm not a kid! I'm a ninja!", argued the mysterious little voice, "I'm five years old, so that makes me a big kid!"

"Kids can't be ninjas!", giggled the little girl, "That's silly! But maybe when you grow up, you can be one. Oh, oh, and I'm five too!"

Their conversation was erratic and innocent, as any dialogue between two children usually is. They talked of toys, their favorite TV shows; the little girl talked about her favorite animals and how her favorite color is purple, which excited her new found friend; the mysterious child in darkness talked of his dreams of being the greatest ninja there was, and his love for reading and video games. They both found they shared many things in common and talked like they knew each other all their lives. When they thought the day could last forever, the little girl heard her name being called in the distance.

"Oh no!", pouted the little girl, "I have to go."

"That's ok.", assured the little voice in the sewer, "I should go too. My father will be worried. But, hey", the mysterious friend paused, afraid to ask what was on his mind, "Want to be my fr-friend?"

"Re-really?! YES! YES!", squealed the little girl. A big smile covered her face, showing two missing top front teeth. Even though she couldn't see whom she has been talking to, the mysterious child in the sewer could – and it filled him with joy.

"YES! AWESOME!", cheered the child in the darkness, "Then we are friends now! Well, see you later!"

The sound of water splashing could be heard quickly fading away. As she started walking back home, she heard the splashing coming back towards her.

"WAIT! Before you go, what's your name?", asked her new friend.

She smiled, "My name is Laura. And what about you, what's your name?"

"My name is…."

**CHAPTER 1: Life goes on…**

"I HAVE A TALL AMERICANO FOR…DAVID?", shouted the tired barista.

A little coffee shop, called The Grind, buzzed as it was filled to the brim with people. It sat on the busiest street in the city; so it being extremely busy 24/7 wasn't a untypical occurrence. New York City is known as the city that never sleeps, and for some of the poor bastards that stop by, that statement couldn't be any truer.

A disgruntled man dressed in a suit came up to the counter, looking at the coffee maker with disgust.

"FINALLY! I've been waiting fucking forever! Thanks to you, I'm running late for my meeting!", yelled the customer as he snatched his drink from her hands and stormed off.

"You're welcome", the barista grunted to herself. As she watched the man strut out the door, she let out a big sigh to gain back her composer. But unfortunately, her frustrations were noticed.

"Hey Laura, go ahead and take your last 15 minute break.", the shift manager insisted, cleaning up the serving station, "I feel you need it after that last a-hole."

"I'm ok, Cec.", Laura responded with a fake smile, "Plus, we're busy."

Laura had worked at The Grind since she was 16 years old, trying to support herself since she was emancipated. It has been five years, and having known her for as long as she did, Cec could easily tell when Laura was troubled. Cec knew Laura was a hard worker and knew how hard she tries to be kind and compassionate to everyone she meets; even when they don't reciprocate it. Laura never complains, never expresses when she is hurt or when she is bothered; and this disturbed Cec, for she didn't want Laura to feel like she was alone or a burden.

"Liar. Come on, Laura. I know today was rough", Cec said worryingly, looking up at her, "It seemed like you attracted all the nasty people of New York! Besides, Tif will be in soon, and I know you will need a breather before that crazy girl comes in."

Laura chuckled. Tiffany was her spazzy coworker, and during their time at The Grind, they have become good friends. They both were hired at the same time, and Laura being an introvert and Tiffany being an extrovert, you can say opposites attracted. Still, even though Tiffany could be a handful at times, she somehow always made Laura feel comfortable.

"Alright, alright. I'll take my break", Laura laughed, giving into Cec's demand, "But not until Tif gets in."

"Yo, my ears are burning!", sang a voice from behind.

Cec and Laura turned around, staring at a girl wearing aviators and a pair of large headphones.

"SUP, BITCHES!", Tif shouted out loud. Cec shook her head while Laura hid her chuckle away from Cec.

"Tif, what did I say about cussing in the work pla-", Cec started, but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, always a stick in the mud, Cec", Tif said, shooing at her with her hand.

"Why do you have sunglasses on", giggled Laura, "Did anyone tell you it's nighttime?"

Tif looked at her smiling, "Well obviously, it's to block out the haters!"

"That's stupid!", Cec snorted, trying to finish up cleaning.

"And OBVIOUSLY, YOU don't watch Vines!", Tif countered, removing her sunglasses and headphones.

"Well, whatever", Cec shot back, "If you're clocked in, get to working. Laura needs a break."

"Sure thing!", Tif said, looking at Laura, "You doing alright, Laura? Overdose of arses?"

"Nice censorship, and yes", Cec interceded, "And of course, Laura said she's fine."

"But I am fine," Laura quietly assured.

"Yeah, you're not lying and I'm going to work hard not cussing at work," said Tif, "And we both know that's a lie."

"You BETTER work on that cussing, little girl!", Cec snapped playingly, "If you don't, I'll have to fire you!"

"Pleeeeeaaase, you looooooove meeeeee", Tif drawled, "And you neeeeeeed me!"

"Pssh, I don't neeeeeed you," responded Cec, sarcastically, "But I do need something of you?"

"Oh? What's that?", Tif asked, legitly curious.

"I need you to START MAKING THE FRICKING COFFEE!", exclaimed Cec, pointing at the long line that had formed.

"Oh shit!", Tif shouted, running to the coffee station, "Fuck, my bad!"

"Tif, STOP CUSSING!", Cec warned.

Laura felt that was her que to sneak away to the break room. As she closed the door behind her, she can still hear the bickering between Tif and Cec – she couldn't help but chuckle. After digging in her backpack and pulling out a snack, she sat down at the table and her mind started to wander.

Laura couldn't help but feel off today; in fact, she has been like this for the past week. She tried not to be conspicuous, and certainly didn't expect Cec to catch on; but, she underestimated her bosses' analytical abilities, especially when it came to her. Although, she WAS grateful that Cec and Tif thought it was all because of rude customers.

Laura removed her hat and her hair from the messy bun; she tilted her head back and ran her fingers through her long wavy hair. _I keep having the same dream_, Laura thought to herself, _And it always ends the same way – I can never remember his name. _She then began thinking back on those days, when she would escape her dysfunctional home and hide in an alley way as she would hear her parents yell and scream. There, is where she met her mystery friend – her friend in the sewer. She never saw what he looked like, but for a little girl who was living in an abusive situation, any friend was better than no friend. This new friend distracted her from her life; he brought her so much comfort through those horrible times, but she never mentioned her predicament to him for fear of scaring him away, and ruining the fun that she was having. She met with him on multiple occasions, but then one day, when she needed him the most, he wasn't there – he stopped coming. She remembered waiting for him for hours, distraught when he never came. There, before she left, she tossed a friendship bracelet that she made him into the sewer.

Flash backs flooded her with uncontrollable grief and anxiety. Not only did her friend not come that day, but her parent's fighting went too far – in a drunken rage, her father killed her mother and then killed himself. Laura was reliving the nightmare in her head, remembering walking into her eerily quiet house after waiting fruitlessly for her mysterious friend; she walked into the kitchen, finding her parent's bodies on the kitchen floor, blood around their heads where they lay. She felt the sheer terror again as she did 16 years ago. Tears filled her eyes and began to flood down her cheeks. _No, I need to stop! _ Laura scolded herself, wiping away the tears. She slapped her hands to her face, trying to wake herself from her haunting memory. _Things are different now. I'm ok. _


End file.
